


Farewell

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: “You take me for a fool. Is it unnatural for a human to feel some form of attachment after spending so long with another? Would a polite person not wish you well?”





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Look before part two comes out I Have Feelings and I wanted to get them down so take this and have fun with it.
> 
> Note: This is supposed to be taking place as Naoise departs to Pandemonium, where he will fight with other skydwellers against the fallen angels. So far we have received little to no context about this in the event, so I decided to use that scenario as a warmup, that is why this fic is so vague.

“I apologize for my absence- Heles and Seruel will take good care of you.”

_ Please restrain yourself, I am not here to claim your life. _

“You should be much more worried about yourself, Naoise.”

_ I am not the one that must be contained. _

Naoise chuckled, leaning ever so slightly against his trident. “I assure you, my life is much less valuable than the fate of the skydom.”

_ It’s not that worthless to me. _

“You take me for a fool. Is it unnatural for a human to feel some form of attachment after spending so long with another? Would a polite person not wish you well?”

Scratching his neck, he glanced over to the ship behind him, before returning his gaze to Scathacha. “Is that what you intend to do?”

_ You fool. You stupid, stupid human. I may not see you ever again you absolute Clod. You may lose control like I have and what will happen then? What will you do when I am not there, with your life in my care? Who will take my life then, should you die during the end of times? Will I live past that? Alone? _

“But of course- it would be impolite not too.”

_ My life has been in your trembling little hands from perhaps the very day I laid eyes upon your scrawny infant form and your mother asked for a blessing. I could not tell her what would likely become of you, of us. What we have been before your time and what we will be after. Your mother cried the day you killed me. She cried a great many tears and I could not console her as I wished to do.  _

“Ah, well if that is the case, I wish for your safety and protection.”

A callused and warm hand patted her head, between her ears, and she wished she could bottle that warmth and keep it in her small horde- to never be seen or felt by anyone other than herself. She had seen many deaths in her time but it was as though none could ever compare to this calamity. Should the skies fall she would most certainly die with him- but what if they were successful, and he did not make it? What would she do then? What noble house would step in to care for her like his family has for generations? 

What would she do without him?

This form of hers was a foolish choice and she did wish to remedy it- it was not capable of all the things she wished to do. It was not capable of protecting both him and the island, should death come to Alster’s door. 

Although she had cheated death before. 

A clanging of a bell from the deck of the ship called all parties to board, skyfarers flocking to the massive vessels as they prepared to depart.

“Oh, I guess that is the departure bell- Well… I guess this is-“

“...Goodbye?”

Naoise had silenced himself over something or other, expression shifting before returning to a soft smile. “...Yes Scathacha, this is… goodbye.”

Her hands were digging into her cloak, body seized with some great pain she could never hope to explain in her many hundred years of life.

A hand brushed her cheek, smearing a tear that had rolled from her soaking eyes.

No words of comfort left either of their lips, and she would rather return to her madness then admit what she truly wanted from him. If she even knew what she desired in the first place.

Turning, she watched as her face became battered by the rain that fell from the clear skies, as the glint of silver and gold grew further and further away. 

He was gone.

And she was gone too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment, kudo, whatever you want to do!
> 
> I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep?lang=en) where you are free to come talk to me!!


End file.
